Ciudad de fuego infernal
by AlejandraMartinez
Summary: Esta es mi versión de ciudad de fuego celestial. Contiene Malec, CLACE pero en su mayoría Sizzy. Todo empieza cuando Sebastian quema el instituto.
1. Chapter 1

Ciudad de fuego celestial.

Capitulo 4: Fuego infernal.

El ardiente sol del atardecer calentaba todo el cuerpo de Jace quien yacía acostado en el pasto mientras vigilaba a Clary practicar sus volteretas. Hacia un mes que no sabían nada de Sebastián ni de sus planes, su última señal de vida habían sido las alas de ángel que había enviado a Maryse , y aunque los hermanos silenciosos las estudiaron y las examinaron no pudieron entender como Sebastián pudo haberlas obtenido. El último mes había sido perturbadoramente tranquilo.

De repente sintió un dolor agudo que le atravesó el pecho y lo hizo enderezarse rápidamente. Nunca había sentido algo así, era extraño de repente estaba preocupado e intranquilo, algo estaba pasado.

-Clary, Clary, mejor vámonos, creo que ha pasado algo.-

-¿Qué de que hablas?- contesto extrañada su novia pelirroja.

"_Bip bip" _zumbo el teléfono de Jace en su bolsillo, lo saco y leyó en el identificador de llamas, Alec.

-¿Alec?-

-¡¿Jace?! ¡Oh por Ángel Jace, al fin contestas!- El chico en la otra línea sonaba muy agitado y estaba jadeando- Jace tienes que venir ya, ha sucedido algo, Sebastián incendio el instituto…-

En ese instante Jace entendió que era el dolor que acaba de sentir, su familia… estaban en problemas. Colgó y metió de nuevo el teléfono en su chaqueta.

-Vámonos- Dijo con voz firme y tomo la muñeca de Clary antes de echarse a correr a toda velocidad.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra del instituto pudo oler el humo, no era fuego común, el fuego común no podría quemar el instituto, era fuego demoniaco. Esa clase de fuego era casi imposible de apagar.

Acelero mas el paso y en pocos segundos estaba en la calle en frente del instituto. Vio a Maryse rodeada por varios miembros de la clave. Su madre temblaba e intentaba contener las lágrimas, el rápidamente avanzo hacia ella para pedirle una explicación.

-¡Maryse! ¿Qué paso?- La mujer se volteo para verlo y por un momento la felicidad cruzo su rostro aunque inmediatamente volvió la expresión de ansiedad que tenía hasta hacia un momento.

-¡Jace! ¡Menos mal volviste!-

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Están bien?-

-Adentro, tu padre y Alec están… están buscando a Isabelle… no podemos encontrarla- La mujer sin poder contenerse más rompió a llorar.

A partir de ahí todo ocurrió muy lento, sentía que no podía procesar lo que acaba de oír, su hermana estaba perdida, dentro de un incendio, no podía reaccionar. La que si pudo fue Clary quien se encontraba a sus espaldas y se tapo la boca ahogando un grito. La pelirroja se acerco a él y le toco suavemente la mano, ese leve roce lo despertó de su trance.

-Voy a entrar- Dijo y corrió hacia el edificio en llamas, pero una voz lo detuvo-

-¡Yo voy contigo!- Exigió Clary. El se giro para mirarla.

-¡De ninguna manera! Tú te quedas aquí-

-¡No! Si tú vas yo voy-

Jace ya un poco más irritado levanto el tono de la voz de manera autoritaria.

-¡NO CLARISSA! Por favor no me hagas preocuparme por otra persona, no podre concentrarme ni hacer nada bien si se que tu también estas en peligro. Espérame aquí, no tardo, lo prometo- Dijo un poco más calmado, se acerco a ella quien parecía resignada, y beso su frente- No tardo- Volvió a susurrar, se aparto de ella y siguió su camino hacia la iglesia que ardía.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Jace no regresaba, Clary estaba muy ansiosa, ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Sintió la necesidad de entrar a buscarlo pero sabía que era inútil y que solo empeoraría todo. Estaba desesperada y no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar para tranquilizarse, o tal vez si había alguien…

Rápidamente marco el número ya tan familiar y espero a que respondieran. Después de varios timbres al fin contestaron.

-Hey, Fray.-

-Simon… Simon, pasó algo, el instituto, Sebastián le prendió fuego demoniaco-

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado pero al final el vampiro volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo así que le prendió fuego?- El sonaba algo consternado- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Jace, Alec, Izzy…?-

-Yo la verdad no lo sé Simon-

Otro silencio…

-Muy bien, llegare allá pronto.- Y colgó, pero antes que Simon llego Magnus, con paso firme y airoso pero en su expresión estaba tacita la preocupación e inmediatamente se dirigió a la madre de los Lightwood.

-Perdón por la demora, creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer, si no les importa…-

El mago cruzo la calle y de lejos y entre el humo Clary apenas pudo distinguir algunas chispas azules y aunque sabía que Magnus estaba haciendo todo lo que podía el fuego no se apagaba. En ese momento ya todo era un desastre. Cazadores de sombras entraban y salían del edificio, algunos intentaban salvar las cosas valiosas y otros ayudaban en la búsqueda de la pequeña Lightwood. Pero al parecer aun no había señal de ella. No había señal de Isabelle ni de Jace.

Ella y la desconsolada y algo magullada Maryse solo podían observar desde el otro lado de la calle como el instituto ardía sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el ambiente se volvía más denso. Ya comenzaba a ser algo difícil respirar. Otros miembros de la clave se habían encargado de cerrar la calle y colocar un glamour para que los mundanos se alejaran de ahí, afortunadamente para la vista de estos el instituto era un edificio viejo y abandonado así que no habían muchos habitantes cerca, toda la calle para los ojos de los humanos estaba abandonada.

Pasaron, 5 minutos, 10… y después de lo que pareció una eternidad Simon llego corriendo acompañado de Jordan y Maia.

-¡SIMON! ¡Al fin!- Grito la pelirroja y corrió a los brazos de su amigo. Él le acaricio el pelo pero la aparto rápidamente y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Clary, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nadie sabe muy bien….-

-¿Y donde están los demás?- Los interrumpió Maia.

-Siguen adentro-

-¿Adentro? ¿Que hacen adentro?- Hablo Jordan y Simon que tampoco entendía muy bien lo que pasaba la miro de forma inquisidora.

-Es que… ay Dios… es que no han podido encontrar a Isabelle.- Murmuro y vio como el color desaparecía inmediatamente de la cara de Simon.-Alec, Jace, Robert Lightwood y varias personas de la clave la están buscando.-

-¿Hace aproximadamente cuanto tiempo comenzó el incendio?- Pregunto el vampiro intentando mantener la calma.

-Al parecer hace una hora… Jace entro hace 15 o 20 minutos, y Magnus llego hace 5, está intentando apagar el incendio aunque parece que no está funcionando-

Ahora Simon estaba verde, parecía que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento…

-Voy a entrar-Dijo decidido pero Clary lo detuvo recordándole que ni siquiera podía pisar el edificio. El gruño frustrado, después se limito a frotarse las sienes algo estresado y se recostó contra una pared.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- Pregunto Jordan.

-Creo que no, solo podemos esperar-

El interior del Instituto era el infierno mismo, el calor era insoportable, y el humo era sofocante, era casi imposible ver y respirar. Jace ya llevaba buscando varios minutos y solo había encontrado a miembros de la clave que cargaban libros, armas y reliquias que intentaban salvar, pero no había señal de sus hermanos o su padre adoptivo.

-¡Alec! ¡Izzy!-gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Siguió avanzando por los conocidos pero ahora deformados pasillos, mientras los llamaba y después de unos momentos recibió la respuesta de su hermano.

-¡Jace! ¡Por aquí!-

El muchacho corrió y al fin encontró a sus hermano y a su padre en lo que creía que era la entrada de la biblioteca. Ambos tosían y estaban muy sucios.

-¡Al fin llegas! ¡Hace más de media hora que te llame y aun Isabelle no aparece!- Su hermano estaba histérico y muy preocupado, parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, en serio, ¿Por dónde han buscado?-

-¡POR TODAS PARTES! ¡NO APARECE JACE! ¡ISABELLE DESAPARECIO!-

-Cálmate ¿sí? Tu ansiedad no va a ayudar en nada. ¿Están seguros de que ella estaba aquí?-

-Maryse dice que la vio entrar esta mañana, venia de la casa del vampiro según ella.- Hablo Robert quien parecía calmado pero por el movimiento ansioso de sus manos era obvio que no lo estaba.

-¿Y no pudo haber salido? Igual ustedes nunca le dan mucha importancia ni le prestan mucha atención.- Dijo el rubio en forma de reproche, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, estaban ahí parados discutiendo mientras su hermana aun seguía perdida-Díganme bien donde han buscado-

-En su cuarto primero, la sala, la cocina, mi cuarto y el de mis padres, el salón de entrenamiento, el de armas, la biblioteca e incluso en el santuario, ¡NO ESTA!-

-Está bien Alec, es Izzy de quien hablamos va a estar bien ella es fuerte y astuta-

Antes de que él pudiera responder en techo crujió sobre ellos y tuvieron que moverse rápidamente para esquivar el pedazo de cemento que se les venia enzima. El edificio estaba colapsando.

-¡No más! ¡Ay que darnos prisa!- Grito Robert quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

Jace repaso de nuevo en su cabeza los lugares mencionados… es verdad habían buscado por todas partes, excepto una, aunque era poco probable.

-¡MAX!- Gritó

-¡Oh cállate! No es el mejor momento para que menciones eso-

-Cállate tu Alec, escucha, ¿Ya revisaron en el cuarto de Max?-

-No… pero no creo que…-

-No importa, ustedes búsquenla allá, yo volveré al santuario- Exigió Robert mientras se alejaba de ellos, era obvio que no soportaba entrar al cuarto de su hijo.

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que su padre les decía y se apresuraron al cuarto de su difunto hermano menor.

-¡Izzy! ¡Isabelle!- Gritaban al unisonó.

Irrumpieron en la habitación, y contra la pared, recostada se encontraba la chica tambaleándose mientras avanzaba apoyada en esta. Parecía herida pero Jace sintió un alivio gigantesco al verla con vida. Corrió hacia ella y la con sus brazos proporcionándole apoyo.

-Hola chicos- Dijo ella dedicándoles una débil sonrisa-

-¡Hola linda! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Exclamo Jace mientras Alec la examinaba

-Sí, estoy bien, ¡Alec déjame en paz! Eso duele, después les explico pero por favor salgamos de aquí-

Jace la miro desconcertado, Isabelle había estado desaparecida, estaba herida pero ella aun así intentaba guardar la compostura. A Isabelle le encantaba sentirse necesitada pero odiaba sentir que necesitaba a alguien, incluso en los peores momentos seguía siendo muy orgullosa. Los tres salieron de la habitación, y Jace intento no mirar atrás, ese lugar aun le hacía sentir un inmenso dolor y una insoportable añoranza.

No pudieron avanzar mucho porque Izzy aunque estaba recostada en el mientras Alec los guiaba, se desplomo pero antes de que cayera al piso Jace pudo sostenerla. La tomo en brazos y siguió caminando.

-¡BAJAME! ¡JACE! ¡BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!¡Esto es humillante!-

-No, no voy a morir por culpa de tu orgullo y tu bobada, Isabelle no puedes caminar, admítelo.-

La chica siguió retorciéndose y protestando en sus brazos.

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?-

El sonido de la voz de Alec fue cortado por un estruendo.

-Si todo está bien- Se las arreglo para contestar Jace entre un ataque de toz que le entro por el humo- Pero no lo estará si no nos damos prisa.-

Desde afuera se observaba como el instituto comenzaba a derrumbarse a medida que el fuego se apaciguaba un poco. Ya habían transcurrido al menos 20 minutos desde que Simon había llegado y aun no salían ni Alec, ni Jace ni Isabelle…

Isabelle… Isabelle se encontraba adentro, estaba dentro de ese infierno terrenal y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, jamás se había sentido tan impotente. Sus manos sudaban y no podía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, el miedo y la ansiedad no se lo permitían. El sabía que Izzy era muy fuerte y podía valérselas por si sola pero era muy extraño y preocupante que no apareciera.

Pensó en la sedosa y larga cascada oscura que era su cabello, en sus profundos y brillantes ojos negros que lo miraban a veces con tanta dulzura y otras veces con tanta pasión. Se estaba volviendo loco. Hacia unas pocas horas la había visto y ahora no tenía idea si quiera de si estaba viva. Ella había dormido en su casa la noche anterior ya que se habían quedado mirando películas hasta tarde y ella no quería regresar a su casa. Recordó lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo junto a él, parecía un ángel, se veía tan joven y tranquila, aunque claro ella era todo menos tranquila.

Aun no tenía muy claro que sentía por ella pero la idea de perderla o incluso de que le sucediera algo era insoportable, era demasiado doloroso, no estaba seguro de que haría sin Isabelle.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, en varios minutos… pero para el se sintieron como horas, creía que jamás había estado tan desesperado, pero cuando pensó que no aguantaba más Robert Lightwood salió entre todo el humo seguido de su hijo mayor y de Jace que llevaba a Isabelle en brazos. Ella se quejaba, y protestaba, con su oído de vampiro, pudo escuchar que pedía que Jace la soltara… eso significaba que no le había sucedido nada grave, seguía siendo la misma enérgica y terca Isabelle de siempre.

Su corazón paralizado salto dentro de su pecho y se hincho de felicidad y alivio. En un momento ellos ya estaba en frente de ellos y Clary corría hacia Jace e Izzy, el en cambio no se pudo mover.

Jace deposito a Isabelle sobre sus pies y ella se quedo mirándolo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el supo que estaba bien, exhalo con fuerza, no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Isabelle avanzaba hacia él con paso firme. Cuando se paro frente a Simon el se lanzo sobre ella y rodeo su fina cintura con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y hundió el rostro entre su oscura melena, llenando sus pulmones con el exquisito perfume a ella que hacía unos instantes había pensado que jamás podría volver a disfrutar. Ella apoyo su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho del vampiro.

-Estas bien, Izzy, estas bien- Se regocijó él.

Ahora Isabelle rodeo el cuello de Simon con sus brazos y susurro en su oído.

-Sí, estoy bien, aquí estoy-

-¿Donde habías estado Iz? Estaba tan preocupado.-

-Lo siento, después te explico bien.-

Ella se aparto un poco de él para capturar sus labios en los suyos. Al principio el beso fue lento y tierno, pero cada vez se volvía más fuerte y desesperado. Simon la beso de manera efusiva, liberando todo el miedo que había sentido y la alegría que sentía ahora por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Retorció sus dedos entre el suave cabello de Isabelle y descanso su otra mano en la cintura de la nefilim. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y la verdad no le importaba pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta de manera incomoda.

-Si no les importa, aun tenemos cierta situación aquí, no es el mejor momento para sus cursilerías, además es asqueroso.-

A regañadientes de separaron y volvieron a enfrentar el fuego infernal que consumía el hogar de Isabelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos:

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Susurro Isabelle por lo bajo con un tono irritado.-Ya paso ¿sí? Ya estoy aquí y no paso nada.-

-¿Pero dónde estabas? ¡Desapareciste por casi una hora durante el incendio! ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá adentro si ya sabias lo que estaba sucediendo? Izzy, no tiene sentido.-

-¡Ughg! Para mí lo tiene, es solo que tú no entiendes- Replico la morena mientras se paraba del sofá y levantaba las manos algo exasperada.

Simon camino hacia ella y después habló.

-Pues explícame, quiero entenderte Iz-Su tono era tierno y comprensivo.

-No, no quiero que entiendas, es algo estúpido.-

-Isabelle… por favor.-

-¡NO!-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué puede ser tan difícil de explicar?-

-¡No lo es! Simplemente no quiero explicarlo. Déjame en paz Simon, no es asunto tuyo. Por favor ¡No te metas en mi vida!-

El vampiro que había levantado su mano para tocar el rostro de Isabelle la dejo caer desalentado, por su expresión era claro que las palabras de Iz le habían afectado.

-Bien. Yo eh… creo que iré a acostarme, si necesitas una de mis camisas para dormir ya sabes dónde encontrarlas. Buenas noches Isabelle- El se giro y camino hacia su cuarto.

-¡Espera! Perdóname yo no quería…-

-Está bien, tienes razón no debo meterme en tu vida igualmente no somos nada-

-Sí, no somos nada-Suspiro. Ahora la chica era quien estaba dolida, miro al suelo y hablo en susurro-¿Aun quieres que me quede aquí?-

-Tú sabes que sí. Pero en serio necesito descansar, hoy ha sido un día agitado y creo que para ti también lo fue así que, buenas noches.-

Izzy se sentó en el sofá algo exasperada, ya no tenía a donde ir, sus padres estaban trabajando con el conclave en la restauración del instituto y su hermano y Jace se estaban quedando en casa de Luke pero ella había preferido dormir en el apartamento Simon y Jordán quien no estaba en casa. Seguro estaba con Maia por ahí.

Se sintió culpable por un momento, igual que siempre Simon le había abierto sus puertas y ella lo había tratado de una forma tan grosera, era una desagradecida, pero de verdad no quería explicar porque no había salido del edificio en llamas esa tarde. Estuvo en la sala alrededor de una hora, pensado y sopesando todos los eventos de ese día. Su hogar, el único que había conocido fue destruido por la persona que ella mas despreciaba en este mundo. ¿Acaso Sebastián quería arrebatarle todo lo que amaba?

Sus oscuros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había perdido. Su casa, sus cosas, y los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su hermano pequeño también desaparecieron para siempre. Seco sus oscuras orbes y se dirigió al cuarto de Simon.

El yacía profundamente dormido en su angosta cama. Lo observo por un momento pero después procedió a desvestirse. Una vez en ropa interior rebusco entre el armario del vampiro y se coloco una camisa cualquiera.

Se metió en la cama junto a él, rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y deposito un suave y rápido beso en su boca. El gimió pero no abrió los ojos.

-¿Izzy?-

-Hola-susurro-Simon, perdóname por lo que dije hace un rato, yo solo estoy algo sensible. -

Esta vez el si abrió los ojos y escudriño su rostro por unos segundos.

-Ven acá- La abrazo y acuno la cabeza de Isabelle contra su pecho- Ya no importa, tú tienes todo el derecho de mantener algunas cosas en privado, no tenia porque entrometerme.-

-Gracias, gracias por ser siempre tan comprensivo.- La voz de ella sonaba algo amortiguada contra el pecho de Simon.- Pero si quieres conocer la razón por la cual no salí, fue porque, bueno, yo fui al cuarto de Max-Su voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre del pequeño-Sentí que necesitaba tomar algo que fuera de él, para poder recordarlo-Suspiró-Pero cuando llegué un pedazo de escombro calló sobre mi cabeza así que quede inconsciente, y cuando desperté Jace y Alec me encontraron. Igualmente no conseguí nada, no pude salvar nada, le fallé, de nuevo.-

Los ojos de Isabelle se aguaron de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un llanto mucho más desesperado, múltiples sollozos atravesaban su pecho causándole espasmos. Lloro por su hermano pequeño, lloró por su hermano mayor, quien también estaba sufriendo mucho, todo por culpa del amor. Lloró por sus padres, por sus constantes peleas. Lloró por el miedo que le producían los sentimientos que Simon producía en ella. Se sentía rota y vulnerable en ese momento.

La camisa de Simon ahora estaba empapada por sus lágrimas, él la abrazó cada vez más fuerte, susurrando palabras de consuelo y deslizando los dedos por entre la abundante y suave cabellera de Izzy. Tomo el rostro de esta entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Isabelle escucha esto y grábatelo de una vez por todas, tu nunca le fallaste a Max, nada de lo que sucedió fue tú culpa, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que sigas culpándote por eso, entiendo que quisieras tener algo de él contigo pero fue arriesgado, no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esa, si algo te pasara…-

Iz lo interrumpió estampando un beso en su boca, fue un beso desesperado y cargado de pasión. Lo tomo desprevenido, al principio dudo un poco pero después le devolvió el beso. Le gustaba la sensación de los labios del vampiro sobre los suyos, eran suaves y algo dulces. El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, giraron sobre su espalda y Simon ahora estaba sobre ella. La lengua de el exploraba cada centímetro de su boca. Transcurrieron varios minutos y se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Simon ahora recostado sobre su espalda jadeaba.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, creo que esa fue una manera muy efectiva de hacerme sentir mejor-Rio un poco y a continuación bostezó- Ahora ¿Podemos dormir?-

-Claro Iz-

Simon la rodeo con sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Puedes contarme una historia?-

-¿Cualquiera?-

-Sí, cualquiera-

-Muy bien-Respiro profundo y comenzó a narrar el señor de los anillos.

Izzy se acurruco mas cerca de su cuerpo, aunque era algo casi imposible, poco a poco la respiración de esta se volvió más acompasada indicándole que se había quedado dormida. El la observo durante unos momentos y mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sostenerla entre sus brazos también se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

Magnus vio una mujer alta, de un largo y abundante cabello rubio que le daba la espalda. Era Camille, pero no podía ser...Camille había sido asesinada. Camino hacia ella, pero a medida que se acercaba ella cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña. La chica volteo y clavo su mirada en el. Efectivamente no era Camille, era Maureen, era la mundana que Lilith había convertido en vampira por culpa de Simon, era la vampira que había acabado con su ex-novia y había desaparecido después. El mago sorprendido retrocedió pero ella se abalanzó contra él y clavo sus colmillos en su cuello.

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, perdón por los errores de gramática y de ortografía, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, es mi primera historia. Igualmente gracias por los comentarios alentadores. Prometo que continuare mejorando y los capítulos por venir serán aun más emocionantes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Carnada.

Simon estiro los brazos los brazos en forma perezosa y sin abrir los ojos buscó a Isabelle; Pero encontró su cama vacía, gruñó y los abrió. Efectivamente Izzy no estaba; Se levantó y la llamo.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!- Respondió ella

Simon salió de la habitación y noto un terrible olor a quemado.

-¡Ughg! ¿Qué es ese olor?-

-¿Cuál olor?- Preguntó Isabelle con inocencia fingida.

-Ese terrible olor a que algo se está rostizando-

En ese momento el vampiro ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina, y la encontró de espaldas a él. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una alta cola de caballo y solo tenía puesta una de sus camisas, la cual dejaba sus largas y esbeltas piernas al descubierto. El la admiro por un momento y camino hacia ella.

-No sé de que hablas.-

Le rodeo la cintura por detrás con los brazos, beso su cuello y ella rió tontamente.

-Tú muy bien sabes de que hablo Iz ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Cocino ¡¿No es obvio?!-

-Eso ya lo note, no me refería a eso, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Es que, tenía hambre.-

-Y ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Yo podría haberte preparado el desayuno.-

-Porque soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por mi misma y además parecías cansado.-

-¡Wow! ¡Isabelle Lightwood está siendo considerada!- Se burló.

Ella se giro y quedo frente a él. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Simon y susurro en su oído.

-Sí, pero espero que no te acostumbres.-

El rió y la beso en los labios. Sintió como ella sonreía contra su boca y la apretó más contra sí. A medida que el beso se profundizaba el corazón de Izzy se aceleró lo que causo que el estomago de Simon se retorciera de hambre, pero como no quería dañar el momento se esforzó por controlarse. Isabelle gemía y retorcía su cabello entre sus pálidos y delicados dedos. El la alzo en volandas y la depositó sobre el mesón. Apartó sus labios de la boca de la chica y descendió por su cuello, degustando el aroma de ella y depositando suaves besos en el camino.-Simon- susurro Isabelle casi sin aliento. Todo era perfecto en ese momento, olvidaron todos sus problemas y los acontecimientos del día anterior. Pero ese momento de tranquilidad y felicidad no duró mucho tiempo más, ya que el estridente timbre del celular de Iz los interrumpió. Dejaron que sonara sin darle mucha importancia pero en la tercera llamada ella se separo a regañadientes. Antes de salir de la cocina le dedico un giño.

-Ya vuelvo y espero que podamos continuar exactamente donde quedamos.-

El sonrió ante el comentario de Izzy y caminó hacia la nevera para tomar una botella de sangre. La agitó y comenzó a beber. Unos instantes después Isabelle estaba de vuelta y tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. Dejo la botella sobre el mesón y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Y esa cara Iz?-

-Creo que no podremos continuar con nuestras actividades-Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Mi madre me llamo, ella quiere verte, dice que por asuntos de la clave. Nos esperan en la ciudad silenciosa.

En silencio recorrieron los amplios corredores de la ciudad de hueso. Aunque Isabelle era una cazadora de sombras, y una de las más valientes que existían prefería no mirar a las largas pilas de cráneos que se apostaban en las paredes de la ciudad, ella odiaba admitirlo pero ese lugar y sus habitantes le causaban cierta incomodidad.

La mano de Simon sujetaba la suya, lo cual era algo reconfortante pero cuando entraron en la habitación donde los esperaban su madre y varios cazadores de sombras la soltó, no le gustaba que sus padres conocieran sobre su vida amorosa, además Simon era un submundo y era obvio que iban a juzgar.

En el centro de la oscura estancia estaba el hermano Zacharia, a su lado derecho estaba Maryse Lightwood y detrás de ella, su esposo, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y lucia tenso. Al otro lado del hermano estaban Clary y Jace. Junto a ellos Alec y en el otro extremo de la habitación, lo más alejado posible, estaba Magnus Bane.

-_Bienvenidos-_Hablo el hermano silencioso en sus cabezas-_Gracias por acudir tan rápido, necesitamos tratar un asunto contigo vampiro diurno-_

Iz notó como Simon se tensaba a su lado, ella también estaba algo extrañada. ¿Qué podrían querer los hermanos silenciosos con un vampiro?

-¿Y cuál es ese asunto?-Preguntó él.

-Es sobre Maureen, la niña que Lilith convirtió en vampira hac meses. Bueno, ella asesinó a Camille Belcourt y después desapareció, ahora parece que volvió ya que Rafael Santiago se contacto con nosotros para reportar varios asesinatos de vampiros pertenecientes a su clan, no tenía idea de quién podría ser hasta que en uno de los cadáveres encontró una nota escrita por la niña.- Explico la madre de Isabelle.

-¿Puedo ver la nota?-

Maryse se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta y saco un papelillo. Alargo la mano y Simon la tomó.

El la desdoblo e Izzy se acercó para leer también.

_Ríndete, renuncia a tu autoridad sobre el clan de Nueva York y entrégamelo a mí. De lo contrario tú serás el siguiente. Me fui fácil acabar con Camille ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo?_

_-Maureen Brown._

Isabelle se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de contener un grito de sorpresa. Maureen era solo una niña pero era muy extraño que fuera capaz de matar a una experimentada y hábil vampira como Camille y ahora amenazara al líder del clan de Manhattan.

-Esto no parece algo que escribiría Maureen, es solo una niña.- Protestó Simon.

-Eso es obvio, pero piénsalo bien vampiro, ella mato a Camille, quien era una de las vampiresas más poderosas y con mayor influencia de la ciudad, y que ahora esté detrás de Rafael Santiago tiene algo de sentido. Tal y como dice la nota, quiere el control el clan de esta ciudad. ¿Para qué? No tenemos ni la menor idea, por eso te citamos aquí.- Magnus quien había estado alejado en una esquina avanzó hacia ellos y hablo con un tono algo perezoso. Lucia cansado y bajo sus ojos lucias grandes y oscuras ojeras.

Izzy no entendía nada, ¿Qué quería la niña? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver Simon con eso? ¿Por qué lo habían llamado?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Parecía que Simon repetía sus pensamientos, pero en voz alta.

-Tú eres el único que la conocía, de hecho ella fue transformada por tu culpa.- Gruño Robert Lightwood

Simon exhaló por la sorpresa, él era consciente que había sido su culpa pero no le agradaba el oírlo.

-¡Papá!- Trato de reprenderle Iz.

-Calla Isabelle, es la verdad, déjame terminar.-

Ella volteó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, no tenía sentido discutir con su padre, no ahora.

-Como te decía vampiro, tu eres el único que la conocía, queremos saber si tienes idea de porque hace estas cosas y si no queremos que nos ayudes a contactar con ella y si es necesario a capturarla.-

¡¿De nuevo?! Pensó Isabelle, ¿De nuevo querían utilizar a Simon como carnada? Primero con Camille y ahora con la maniaca de Maureen, al parecer esa niña era muy peligrosa y sus padres sin la menor consideración querían que él se arriesgara para solucionar problemas que respectan a la clave y a cualquiera menos a el mismo. Simon, ya no poseía la marca de Caín, ahora era vulnerable. Era cierto que la chica le tenía algo de cariño pero si se molestaba o descubría la trampa podría salir herido.

-¡No!- Se alzaron las voces de Iz y de Clary que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

-De ninguna manera van a poner en riesgo la seguridad de Simon solo porque Rafael está asustado de una niña pequeña. ¿Por qué no se encarga el de ella? ¿Por qué Simon? Ustedes no saben que podría hacerle, esa niña parece estar loca.-Exclamo algo exaltada la pelirroja.

-Es obvio que esto no respecta a la clave mientras no asesine cazadores de sombras, pero no podemos pasarlo por alto, tal vez tenga que ver con Sebastian, nunca podemos descartar esa posibilidad, no podemos saber cuál será su próximo movimiento, ya destruyo nuestro hogar, así que Simon te estaremos muy agradecidos si estás dispuesto a colaborarnos.- Dijo Maryse.

-¡Mama! ¿Si está dispuesto? ¿Colaborarles? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada? Es obvio que está obligado a hacerlo ¡Deja de pasar por encima de todos! ¡Deja de utilizar a la gente! ¡Haz algo por ti misma una vez en la vida!- Grito Isabelle a su madre quedo boquiabierta, acto seguido levanto la mano y estampó una cachetada en la mejilla de Iz.

-¡Hey!- Se alzó la voz de Alec, dura y protectora.- ¡No la toques!-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Reclamo Jace a su madre adoptiva.

Normalmente Isabelle habría sido capaz de esquivar el golpe, pero tenía la guardia baja, nunca esperaría ser golpeada por su mamá.

Después de eso toda la estancia se quedo en silencio. Isabelle se llevo la mano a la mejilla, estaba caliente. Sus padres casi nunca les pegaban pero esta vez su madre lo había hecho, y en público, acababa de humillarla. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de pura ira y frustración, pero las contuvo, no iba a llorar en frente de toda esta gente.

Sintió las manos de Simon levantando su barbilla, la miro a los ojos y susurró.

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella se enderezó y limpio sus ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien.-

Su madre evadía su mirada y se alejo un poco.

_-Por ahora vampiro diurno ¿Puedes contarlos lo que sabes de la niña?- _La voz del hermano Zachariah resonó en la cabeza de todos.

Simon se aparto de Izzy y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, Maureen era una niña tranquila y a mi parecer tierna, cuando me llevó ante Lilith parecía feliz aunque era claro que ella le intimidaba. No entiendo porque mató a Camille o a los otros submundos y tampoco entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo, ella no parece ser muy fuerte. Es muy inocente e inofensiva. Se lo mismo que ustedes. Nada. Ella parecía tener algún interés en mí pero la verdad yo nunca le puse mucha atención. No creo conocerla muy bien –

-He tenido varios sueños extraños. Veo a Camille a lo lejos y a medida que me acerco se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta convertirse en la chiquilla de la que estamos hablando, aun que en mis sueños no luce nada inofensiva, siempre se abalanza sobre mi y está a punto de matarme. Esto sonara algo soberbio pero mis sueños siempre tratan de darme un mensaje y creo que esto significa algo. Esa niña está tramando algo. Interrumpió el Magnus.

-¡Lo ven! Hasta el brujo cree que debemos actuar. ¿Nos ayudaras a capturar a Maureen? ¿Serás nuestra carnada Simon?- Pregunto algo exigente el padre de Izzy.

Isabelle se tenso inmediatamente, incluso su papá había admitido que Simon iba a ser su carnada. Él le dirigió una significante mirada y a continuación habló.

-Sí, les ayudare, voy a ser su carnada…-

**De nuevo perdón por los errores gramaticales y de ortografía. También lamento la tardanza. **

**Muchas, muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias a weirdwitoutname por hacer mi historia una de tus favoritas :D**

**Espero actualizar pronto y de verdad aprecio sus comentarios. **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

-Está en los alrededores del hotel Dumort, justo como ustedes suponían.- Anuncio Magnus volteándose para mirar a Simon y a Maryse.

Al parecer después de una semana rastreando a Maureen al fin la habían encontrado. Durante esa semana, Simon había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en los planes de captura de la chica, el problema era encontrarla primero. Pero ahora que eso estaba resuelto era el momento de actuar.

Maryse se giro rápidamente y salió de la habitación, se encontraban en el centro de reuniones de la ciudad de hueso.

Cuando la mujer volvió, su hijo adoptivo la seguía.

-Muy bien, esto va a ser rápido, sabemos que la niña de noche esta cerca al Hotel, probablemente vigilando a Rafael y ya que en el día es imposible de rastrear debemos llevar el plan acabo alrededor del atardecer. Por eso tú, Simon, deberás guiarla a un lugar cerrado, hay un deposito cerca al Dumort, eres el encargado de llevarla allá, donde Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Robert y yo la estaremos esperando. Jace, tú, tu hermana y Clary estarán apostados en las vigas del tejado, Robert y yo vamos a esperarla a cada lado de la puerta para apresarla rápidamente, cuando les demos la señal van a descender y nos ayudaran a asegurarla y traerla hasta acá. Según tengo entendido Magnus ¿No quieres participar en esto cierto?- Ella le dirigió una mirada al brujo para corroborar la respuesta a su pregunta, este simplemente asintió- Entendido, Jace ve por Clary e Isabelle por favor.-

-¿No crees que te olvidas de alguien?- Dijo él algo molesto.

-No, no me olvido de nadie.-

-Creo que la edad te está afectando madre, sin ofender, ahora hasta de olvidas de tu propio hijo ¿Qué pasa con Alec?-

-Gracias por ese comentario Jace-Musito Maryse irritada- Y no, no me olvido de nadie, Alec no está en condiciones de pelear, no tiene la capacidad de concentrarse, no ahora.-

Simon sabía por lo que le conto Izzy, que aunque habían transcurrido varias semanas desde la ruptura entre Magnus y Alec, este ultimo la estaba pasando muy mal, la primera semana no salía de su cuarto, no hablaba con nadie, la segunda dejo que sus hermanos le consolaran y en la tercera semana salió de su habitación fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero era claro que no era así, ya no era tan ágil y se agotaba rápidamente, seguramente por la falta de sueño. Maryse tenía razón, su hijo no estaba en condiciones de participar en una misión como esta.

-¡Claro que sí! Alec es perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación, no voy a pelear sin mi parabatai.-

-Sí, si lo harás, tienes que hacerlo, no arriesgare a mi hijo ni a la misión.-

La conversación fue interrumpida por Magnus quien se encontraba algo tenso y con una clara expresión de dolor y culpabilidad.

-Creo que ya cumplí mi propósito aquí-dijo- esto se está poniendo algo incomodo si no les importa, y aunque así fuera, de todas maneras, me iré. Llámenme si necesitan algo más.- Y con eso se alejo y salió por la puerta.

-Por favor trae a Clary y a Isabelle.- Repitió Maryse.

-Bien- Respondió algo molesto Jace y salió por la puerta que hacía unos momentos acababa de cruzar el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Simon se quedo solo con la madre de los Lightwood y después de varios minutos de un silencio muy incomodo, el chico rubio volvió tomado de la mano de su mejor amiga, y detrás de ellos, de últimas entro Isabelle, hermosa e imponente.

Era como si la habitación se iluminara para el vampiro. No había visto ni hablado mucho con Iz en la última semana, ella se había mostrado algo mas reservada y distante desde que él acepto ser parte del plan de captura de Maureen. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por su hermosura, su largo cabello azabache le corría libre por los hombros, tenía unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, con botas hasta la mitad del muslo y un corsé color marfil, estaba encantadora, como siempre. Paso por el frente de él pero evito hacer contacto visual, era obvio que lo estaba evitando.

-Niñas están aquí porque ya encontramos a Maureen, están aquí para recibir las instrucciones sobre cómo deben proceder.-

Maryse repitió el plan de nuevo, un plan que Simon ya se sabía de memoria, el mientras tanto se quedo observando a Isabelle, intentando captar su mirada pero ella seguía evadiéndola. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso hasta que un Alec enfurecido que entro por la puerta y corto el discurso de su madre.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿De verdad piensan dejarme por fuera?- Exclamó-

-Alec, no es lo que tú crees pero ambos sabemos que no estás en tus mejores momentos, lo mejor sería que no te involucraras, no quiero poner más cargas sobre tus hombros además de las que ya tienes…-

-¿Mas cargas madre? Voy a participar, con tu autorización o sin ella.- Dijo firmemente.

-Salgan todos.- Ordeno la mujer- Déjenme hablar a solas con Alec-

Simon se dispuso a salir de la habitación, junto con Clary y Jace. En la puerta se giro, vio a Isabelle susurrar algo a su hermano y después los siguió. Una vez afuera todos se reunieron en un círculo.

-Así que… ¿Cuándo se va a llevar acabo? ¿Cuándo iremos por Maureen?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Al parecer en 3 días, entonces creo que sería mejor que tu y yo vayamos a una sesión de entrenamiento en central park.- sugirió el novio de la chica empleando un tono insinuante.

-Sí, mejor en central park que aquí, es asqueroso.-

-Cállate Isabelle, nosotros no decimos nada cuando te da por besuquearte con el chupasangre en público.-

Izzy parecía indignada, y la pálida piel de su rostro se tornó algo colorada, era claro que estaba muy apenada.

-¿Y como cuando sucedió eso?-

-Mm… el otro día después del incendio.-

-Ugh, como una vez. Tú y Clary viven atragantándose el uno con el otro cada vez que tiene oportunidad, y eso que se han calmado un poco, ya que ahora eres una antorcha humana.-

-¿Antorcha humana eh? Lo sé, a veces ser tan ardiente es molesto.-

-Ya quisieras.-

-Muy bien, ya párenla, Jace ¿Nos vamos?-

-Vámonos, no queremos que se nos pegue la amargura de Isabelle.-

-Creo hermanito, que este es el día perfecto para que madurez.-

-Y mira quien lo dice.-

Ese fue el último comentario de Jace, tomo a su novia de la mano y juntos salieron de ciudad silenciosa. Solo quedaron Simon e Isabelle.

Esta sin siquiera mirarlo todavía comenzó a alejarse. Pero el la alcanzó, la tomo por el brazo y la hizo volverse para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Iz, quiero hablar contigo.-

-¿Si? Pues yo no.-

Su actitud y su tono eran muy toscos. Se soltó de su agarre y siguió su camino. Simon mas exasperado ahora camino rápido y se coloco frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Isabelle? Me has evitado toda la semana, no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras, y cuando quiero hablar contigo simplemente te vas. ¿Qué hice acaso? O es que ¿Ya te aburriste de mi al igual que te aburres de los otros chicos con los que has salido?- Escupió el vampiro.

Simon pudo ver que ese comentario le dolió, e inmediatamente se arrepintió pero antes de poder pedir perdón Isabelle ya lo había tomado de la mano y lo arrastraba por la ciudad silenciosa. Camino tras ella durante unos momentos y al fin se detuvieron en una habitación oscura y pequeña, pero llena de ropa desordenada y tacones tirados en el piso, Simon supuso que era la habitación que le habían asignado temporalmente. Iz cerró la puerta y por fin en varios días lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Simon ¿de verdad crees que me puedo aburrir de ti? ¿Crees que eres solo otro chico mas para mí?-

La mirada de Isabelle era dura, fría y penetrante, si el corazón de Simon aun latiera seguramente estaría desbocado.

-No Iz, yo no quise…-

-No importa ya, pero quiero que sepas Simon, y escucha esto, tú no eres como los otros chicos. Crees que si me aleje o si estoy distante es porque no me importas, pues es todo lo contrario, creo que me importas demasiado, más de lo que debería, por eso me aleje, porque tengo miedo. Al ver lo mucho que me afecto que te pusieras en peligro me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, y eso me asusta. No sé ni siquiera que es lo que siento pero de verdad me da mucho miedo, no sabes cuánto. Por eso prefiero alejarme ahora, antes de que todo sea peor, antes de que ese sentimiento sea mayor, más profundo. No quiero salir lastimada. Tu sabes que es me es muy difícil abrirme a las personas pero contigo me siento tan vulnerable-

-Isabelle yo nunca te lastimaría. Sería lo último que haría en este mundo…-

-Si eso dices ahora, pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que va a pasar después? Puede que no sea intencional pero de una forma u otra puede suceder. Creí que me podía permitir preocuparme por alguien que no fuera mi familia, pero ahora que veo como termino mi hermano sé que no lo hare, no me voy a arriesgar a ser herida, no expondré mi corazón a eso.-

-¿Así que vas a perderte la oportunidad de amar, y de ser amada solo por temor? Isabelle ¿Como estas tan segura de que saldrás lastimada? No puedes hacer eso. No puedes huir de tus sentimientos para siempre. Entonces qué esperas ¿Qué desaparezca? ¿Qué salga de tu vida? Ojala fuera tan fácil.-

-No Simon, claro que no quiero eso, quiero estar contigo pero al mismo tiempo no quiero. Nunca me había pasado esto, ni siquiera sé que es.-

-Iz eso es estar…-

Antes de que Simon pudiera decir algo más Isabelle lo corto, sus ojos de obsidiana estaban más brillantes que nunca.

-No lo digas, se lo que vas a decir y no es verdad, solo déjame en paz Simon, es mejor así.-

Y con eso Izzy salió de la habitación con paso firme. Al principio el quiso seguirla pero sabía que era inútil porque no existe nadie más obstinado que Isabelle Lightwood.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, se que prometí actualizar anoche pero en serio no tuve tiempo. Sé que este capítulo fue algo aburrido pero es el intermedio, es como el conector con el siguiente, donde se lleva acabo el plan para capturar a Maureen, ya falta poquito para que la acción comience :D Estoy pensando incluir los fragmentos que Cassie ha publicado sobre el último libro ¿Qué les parece a ustedes? Me gustaría que me enviaran sus sugerencia o si tienen alguna idea sobre cómo mejorar la trama o la historia, también quiero sabes si lo estoy haciendo bien ¿Creen que estoy retratando bien a los personajes? **

**Bueno eso es todo y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en serio ustedes son los que me motivan a continuar esta historia. Espero actualizar pronto, a más tardar el viernes.**

**¡Gracias¡ ¡gracias! ¡gracias!**


End file.
